Rescue Me
by Trinity Rose Angel
Summary: Yuki is being abused by Akito yet again. Can a certain ushi save him before it's too late? YukixHaru
1. Black

AN: I've seen some stories like this, but I've never seen it carried all the way. Inspired by Tokio Hotel's _awesome _song, Rescue Me. Seriously, people, they're the best band **_EVER!_** I've never been so obsessed with a band. And Bill is just…._hot_. Anyways, what was I doing? Oh, yes the story….

Summary: Yuki is being abused by Akito yet again. Can a certain ushi help him before it's too late? YukixHaru

Disclaimer: Fruits basket, nor Yuki belong to me.

Warning: Abuse and implied rape.

* * *

Rescue Me

* * *

I knew it was too good to last.

The two years of happiness with Honda-san, Shigure, Momiji, Haru, and even Kyo.

It felt like a dream.

It certainly seems like one now.

But I know that it wasn't. Even _he_ can't take those years away from me.

I won't let him.

I _can't _let him.

Even though I've lost practically everything else, I'll still have them to cherish.

The room is spinning.

Why?

I feel the sticky wounds on my back.

Oh.

I wonder if anyone realizes I've been gone for such a long time.

They probably think I'm at another student council meeting.

I try to loosen the ties around my wrists and ankles, but it's just wasting my energy.

The room is so dark and foreboding.

I can't breathe.

I'm afraid.

I'm so afraid.

How did I end up here _again_?

* * *

A couple months ago.

* * *

"We're home!" I called, as I walked into the house with Kyo, Honda-san, and Haru.

Haru wanted to come over for some reason.

"Welcome home!" Shigure greeted from the couch.

"Back from school already, huh? I remember those good old days," he said dreamily.

"Of course _I_ was the hit among the girls!

All of us sighed in unison.

"High school girls, high school girls, high school girls!" he all but chanted while running around, stars in his eyes.

Kyo hit him before I could.

I pouted.

"I'll get dinner ready!" Honda-san chirped.

Kyo left to help her, and Shigure was unconscious.

I wondered if all the blows his head took daily would give him brain damage one day.

"So, Haru...," I trailed off, while I stopped to glance at him.

He was looking at me oddly.

"Haru?"

"…"

"Haaaaaruuuuuuu!"

"…"

He blinked, his gray eyes no longer clouded.

"Huh?"

I sighed.

"Why did you decide to come here again?"

He ran his fingers through his two-toned hair.

"Ah….well," he said until he was interrupted by a loud clang.

"HOTHOTHOTHOTHOT!"

Kyo was running out of the kitchen covered in what seemed like hot water.

"Ah! Kyo-kun! I'm so sorry! I was just trying to get the kettle off the stove- I'm so sorry!" Honda-san fretted, her blue eyes wide.

"HOTHOTHOTHOTHOT!" Kyo yelled until he ran into Haru, knocking him down.

"DAMN NEKO!" Haru yelled.

Ah….Black Haru had resurfaced.

I watched in exasperation as Haru pummeled Kyo into dust.

"Stupid cat! How DARE you!"

Kyo's face was turning purple.

Honda-san was running around chanting, "Gomen nasai!" to Kyo.

I guessed I had to put an end to the madness.

I sighed and grabbed Haru's arm, which was in the process of adding another bruise to Kyo's face.

"Haru…stop," I murmured.

His gray eyes bore into mine, his mind in conflict.

His expression confused me.

He threw Kyo's inert body into a wall and grabbed my hand.

"Haru- what!" I stuttered.

He dragged me to my room, while grumbling all the way.

He closed the door behind us, and I decided to just sit on the bed, while he leaned on the wall, his face made indiscernible by his bangs.

"Haru..?" I called as I cocked my head.

He didn't answer.

I got up.

"Haru, you're not black anymore, right?" I asked tentatively.

No answer.

"Haru…" I touched his arm.

His head shot up.

"Actually, Yuki, I am _very_ black right now," he said silkily, grinning.

My eyes widened.

"Huh?"

Haru usually pummeled people in his black mode, which I thought he was going to do to me when he slammed me against the wall

His body was rather close to mine.

I cringed. This brought back bad memories…

"Don't be scared," he whispered in my ear.

My eyes widened.

"Haru, what _are _you doing?" I questioned, shivering.

He wouldn't hurt me right?

He was my best friend, after all.

"Something I've wanted to do for a long time," he whispered.

My eyes widened even more than before.

His hand reached to touch my hair.

My heart started to beat rather quickly then.

His face grew closer to mine until he was kissing me roughly, his tongue flicking across my lips.

I was frozen.

Then, there was a loud noise as someone opened my door quickly.

"Baka ushi! What-!"

Haru pulled back quickly. I stood there, still frozen.

"The hell!?" Kyo yelled.

Then, he was promptly hit by Haru, unconscious, and thrown from the room.

Haru blinked at me, regaining himself.

"Yuki!"

He was white again.

My eyes were still wide, and my hand was touching my lips.

That was my first kiss.

Haru was frantic.

"I'm so sorry!" he all but yelled.

"Oh my god, Yuki-I-I don't know what came over me! I'm so sorry! Are you okay!?" he said frantically.

I blinked.

"Haru-Haru!"

"-So sorry!"

"Haru, it's alright," I said.

He stopped, eyes somewhat…hopeful?

His expression didn't make sense.

"I…I know you didn't mean it, you were just in your black mode. It's okay," I reassured him.

This somehow didn't set well with Haru.

His expression seemed somewhat…disappointed?

"Haru?"

He snapped out of it and said, "Yeah…I'm really sorry Yuki. I…I think I'll just see you tomorrow."

He left even before I could say anything.

I was left with my jumbled thoughts.

I lied down on my bed, touching my lips.

I felt an emotion consume me.

What was it?

Disappointment?

Why?

I pondered this for quite awhile, until it hit me.

My eyes grew wide.

Because Kyo had interrupted us!?

* * *

_Hehehe. What will Haru do next? Anyways, please review!_

_Trinity Rose Angel_


	2. A Decision

AN: Hey guys! Thanks to those who reviewed !! Sorry for the long wait. I was actually debating if I would continue with this thing. I'm pretty busy; I was in Florida for a while. Anywho, I dunno if I'll be updating this very often, I'm very sorry. But here's another chapter, because I felt guilty, haha.

Rescue Me

--

It was a perfect day. The sun was shining, the trees swayed tranquilly with the wind, the birds chirped in delight, frolicking through the skies, and the lovely scent of sakura blossoms drifted through the wind- , and Sohma Hatsuharu was not happy.

Actually, he was _very_ far from happy.

Haru stalked through his room, his hand ruffling his hair in frustration. He couldn't think. What had he done? What in Kami-sama's name possessed him to _kiss_ Yuki? Oh, god. He had _kissed_ Yuki.

Haru abruptly sat on the floor, leaning against the wall, his tousled hair covering his gray eyes which were filled with regret. He clenched his fists.

"It wasn't supposed to be like this!" He whispered harshly. He'd always imagined his first kiss with Yuki to be perfect and amazing. After a day of fun with only him and Yuki, he would sit with him on a bench in the park, and finally confess his feelings for the violet-eyed nezumi. And then, Yuki would confess that all along, the feelings were mutual, and then Haru would capture his soft lips in a kiss, and then, as they kissed, the first snow of the year would begin…

Haru shook his head. Kagura had forced him to watch too many soap operas with her.

He sighed and closed his eyes.

He could still see Yuki's face, filled with shock, and his whispered words…

"_I…I know you didn't mean it, you were just in your black mode. It's okay…"_

How could he possibly think he didn't mean it?

After all these years…ever since he had first met Yuki and declared his biting hate for the nezumi…

_Haru stared at the silver-haired figure in the window. It was the rat. The reason why he had been ridiculed and taunted. But somehow, the rat seemed…more fragile than he'd thought he'd be. Haru shook his head. All the years of torment and anger seemed to accumulate inside of him._

"_I __**hate**__ you!!"_

"_It's all because of the nezumi that the ushi is made fun of! All because of the dirty, __**cowardly**__ nezumi!" Haru screamed, his breath becoming ragged. _

_The boy facing him was silent for a moment._

"_Is that so?" he asked quietly, his eyes downcast._

_Haru's gray eyes widened. This was not the reaction he had expected._

"_Are you…really?"_

"_Are you really…stupid?" Violet met gray._

_He was stunned. No one had ever asked him that before. It hadn't even occurred to him…that, after all the years of people mocking him, calling him stupid and used, that…he wasn't._

_He wasn't stupid. He __**wasn't.**_

"_No…no, I'm not…stupid," Haru whispered._

_Why was he angry?_

_Why was he angry at this small boy, when the ones that had called him stupid were the adults, and not him? When he hadn't even spoken to this boy before?_

"_Okay…," the boy said softly._

_Haru looked up in wonder._

"…_I thought so," he spoke, a small smile upon his lips. His silver hair was slightly ruffled; the wind softly stroked the tendrils. _

_Haru suddenly felt light, as if the shackles on his mind were released by those few words._

_Was this really the boy he had hated all his life?_

_He was far, far from the using, devious mouse the adults had described._

_Were the adults wrong to describe him so, just as they were wrong when they called Haru stupid?_

_Haru looked into his eyes. Yuki's violet eyes were timid and warm, though slightly tinged with an ancient loneliness. He was still smiling serenely at Haru, despite his angry and hate-filled outburst._

_The answer was yes. This boy was the complete opposite, nothing like the nezumi._

_The hate in Haru's heart melted._

…That was the day he had fallen in love with Yuki.

Haru sighed as his eyes fluttered open.

After all that, how could Yuki possibly think he didn't mean it?

Could it be…that Yuki couldn't possibly consider being with Haru? That the thought of being with him was so unreasonable and ridiculous, that Yuki automatically rejected it?

Haru couldn't think of any other reason. He clenched his hair in despair, curling into himself.

If that was so…if that was so, Haru had to verify it.

If he didn't he might just go insane.

Haru carefully gathered himself and stood, his mind made up.

He would tell Yuki everything.


End file.
